Rosa hybrida xe2x80x98JACepirtxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of rose plant of the hybrid tea class which was originated by me by crossing an unnamed seedling with an unnamed seedling.
The primary objective of this breeding was to produce a new rose variety having the bright pink and white stripes on the flowers of the hybrid tea female parent combined with the vigorous growth, large flower size and fragrance of the male parent. The objective was substantially achieved, along with other desirable improvements, as evidenced by the following unique combination of characteristics that are outstanding in the new variety and that distinguish it from its parents, as well as from all other varieties of which I am aware:
1. Bright pink and light yellow striped flowers;
2. Large flower size;
3. Vigorous, upright growth;
4. Spicy fragrance; and
5. Dark green, glossy foliage.
Asexual reproduction of this new variety by budding on Dr. Huey understock, as performed at Wasco, Calif., shows that the foregoing and all other characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations.